Kanan's light
by NewDawnFox
Summary: What would have happened if Kanan and Ezra were captured at the end of "gathering forces?". how would they cope? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kanan's Light

**An:don't own rebels, wish I did.**

Kanan pov

_Italics= mental talking_

Since our capture things haven't gone so well for Ezra and me. I mean that giant beast that Ezra summoned all but put Ezra into a coma, and when I realized that I wasn't going to get out of this carrying Ezra, leaving me no choice but to surrender to the inquisitor. As we travel back to the main ship I was with the kid, so I did see him wake up and realize what had happened but since then I haven't seen the boy.

_Kanan?_

_Ezra? _

At once I knew who this voice was and it was one that I had been waiting to hear from since our imprisonment here. It sounded weak, like he was barely there. Was he in pain? I knew I was but the inquisitor might have been harder on him because of trying to turn the boy to the dark side, some thing I knew would not happen unless some thing really bad happened.

I had to know how he was. I would not tell him about my pain, I knew he could probably feel some of it and there was no way that he couldn't but I could lessen the worry for him until we were safe and Hera played her mother hen card on the two of us. I mean I might be twenty eight but it didn't stop her from treating me like I was Ezra's age.

"_Ezra,I am here. How... Where are you?" _I responded back to him, concern layering my voice, I cared so much for Ezra, more than I think he knows.

"_Master, I don't know where I am. It just looks like a cell. just like the ones I have been in before"_ Ezra said back coughing a little before continuing _"I know you were just about to ask how I was"._

"_Well how are you?"_ I asked

"_Physically I am fine, a little banged up but nothing that I haven't had before" _he said, his voice sounded like it had a trace of humor in it.

But I knew that wasn't the truth. Like me he was trying to keep back the pain he was really feeling from me. He didn't have to but it was nice to see him try, try and fail, I could feel his pain and I knew he didn't have long, we had to get away.

Then I thought, Ezra had only said physically, which might mean mentally he wasn't doing so well. I know it was the opposite for me. They knew they had to physically weaken me before they could get the information they needed from me but Ezra, being how he was, his mental walls and guards would be no match for the inquisitor's mind.

Ezra being so new to the force, so powerful in it, his mind was too open to being used by the dark side, some thing I had yet to teach him because he wasn't far enough in his training for me to worry about it. Well that was until he made that creature come to our aid.

"_Ezra, you know that I will get us out of here some how or at least our friends will" _I said, to find Ezra's force strengthen a little.

Maybe he had started to believe he had no choice but to join the inquisitor... that he would never be leaving here, at least not on the light side of the force, maybe he believed that the inquisitor would turn him before that but should know that it he did turn I would still come for him and then turn him back, I would never give up on him because there is some thing he does not know... he is my light.

"_Master I know they will come for you but for me? I..." _his voice trailed off at the end.

Could he believe that the others did not care about him at all? all right I know Zeb and Chopper had their moments but Hera and Sabine would not leave him and I knew I wouldn't because apart from caring about him I had seen some thing in him. I had seen the young kid I used to be.

"_Ezra, you know I would never leave you and Hera, Sabine, will be here soon you know they will. Even Zeb and Chopper will do their part. No one will be left here in his control" _I said.

Again I felt the flicker of strength in the force,his belief was back, and now knew where Ezra was and soon as I found a way out of here I would be able to find him.

"_Kid you do also remember that we came for you when you were taken by the empire before do you?" _I inquired.

"_Yes and that was Zeb's fault...First he pushes me to the back of the group trying to get away, then when the bucket head grabbed me, he leaves me behind" _Ezra said sounding a little annoyed and a little happy at the same time.

"_Zeb did not tell me of that, well not all of it. Once we get back I should have a little talk with him" _I said sounding a little boss like.

"_Can you do that? I didn't think Zeb listened to any one much, except when he battling or planning to battle some one" _Ezra said.

I could hear the smile in his voice. That's better I thought, Ezra needs to believe in the light side of things again. I know some times I do.

"_True, he is like that but what can you do, he is the oldest on the ship apart from Chopper and he is taking orders from me or Hera both very much younger than he is" _I replied.

"_But he did come with you and Sabine to save me. even though he didn't know me...Kanan, no one has ever done that for me before."_ Ezra said sighing then he continued _"Kanan, I believe you, they will be here soon I just know it"_ he finished.

"_If not I will plan our escape" _I told him.

"_Really? a plan, you master...I thought you did what ever you thought of on the fly. I mean when you plan some thing it rarely goes of that way" _Ezra said laughing a little.

"_Mostly I try and plan" _I growled out a little knowing he was right about me and plans.

"_Master there is no try. There is only do or do not" _Ezra said back.

"_Yes master Yoda"_

"_Yoda? who is Yoda?" _Ezra asked.

"_Yoda is probably one of the best Jedi masters around. Wish he was here he could take care of these bucket heads and get us away without any problems at all"_ I said, which gave me an idea, some thing Yoda did before and would help us now as long as I could get the guards off guard.

Then I heard some thing, and it felt evil.

"_Ezra I have to leave you for a little bit. Some one is coming and if it is who I think it is, I will need to focus but I will tell you this...I know where you are now and as soon as I deal with this I will come and get you...I have a plan" _I said.

I felt Ezra chuckle weakly. He did not want to leave me completely, so I blocked him out as much as possible. The inquisitor was coming, I could tell now, there was no mistaking that evil force.

"Ah my dear Jedi, ready to give in, to die, to save your padawan's life" said the Pau'an.

"What and have him turn to the dark side?" I inquired.

"What other way is there. The Jedi are all but dead, but there is another path for him, for you too if you so desire. I think though like all Jedi you will be a problem to the last" he said.

"A trait I share with my padawan. He will never join you..."I started to say before I was interrupted.

"Ah but I think he will"

"What makes you say that?" I asked, keeping him talking so he didn't know what I was doing, how I was moving around the room.

"The boy has too much anger, too much fear to be a Jedi"he answered.

I move much closer to my goal "I don't know about that. Yes he has fear and he has told me of this, well some of it. I don't know many people that don't have fear of some kind" I said noticing he still hadn't noticed what I was doing.

"And what of his anger, if you think his fear is not going to be much of a problem, what of that?" the inquisitor said.

"Yes his anger is a problem but it can be moved. He just has to learn how to deal with it, just like I did"I answered.

"You had a problem with anger? so the Jedi are not so great after all".

"Yes I was angry when the order 66 came and my friends were destroyed, that was the time I almost fell, almost gave into the dark side but I didn't. For a long time I wasn't a Jedi, I wasn't any thing" I said.

"What were you then if you were not a Jedi?"

"I was just Kanan. I person who knew how to use a light saber and the force. That all changed when Ezra came into my ife and I am not going to hurt him now"I said knocking him to the ground.

The inquisitor soon got back up and said "so you wish to fight...what of your padawan?do you think nothing of the pain he will be in, both when he feels your bond die and learns of your death".

"I am doing this for him, and I wont be dying anytime soon but I will be getting away from here and I will be taking him with me"I said using the words with as much intent as if I had been yelling them.

This made the Pau'an's anger greater and his attack stronger but it also was making him loose focus. Some thing that master Yoda had a habit of making you do when he talked to you,with his round about way of talking.

I had to get more anger out of him, so that I could get away, which meant I had to be a little like Ezra, I smiled a little I can't believe I just thought that. I could feel Ezra on the other end of our bond feel a little shocked too.

I was soon whirling and dodging the inquisitor's attacks,while making sure he was still loosing focus on me. Pivoting on my right heel,I deflected a blow and followed the movement with an open palmed strike with my left hand, hitting the Pau'an on the ridge of his jawline.

The inquisitor grunted in shock and staggered back, giving me the opening I needed to get away.

I flashed out of the room and locked the door,while also smashing the pad, so that it would take the man a while to get out and by then I would have Ezra, our things and we would be away from here.

Finding Ezra from my cell was like I told him, easy but once I got in, the sight of him laying on the bed...will haunt me for a long time. The kid was beaten, abused and tortured within an inch of his life. I was amazed that he could have contacted me at all in this condition.

"Ezra it is time to go" I said and gently lifted him up into my arms. The boy moaned "m...master", "shhhh Ezra, I am getting us out of here".

I ran with Ezra until I found where the Tie fighters were being kept and took one after a fight with other fighters and gun ships to get us away.

I disabled the homing beacon and flew us away from there. A little time later I landed us on a nearby moon(**An: that's no moon, it's a space station! sorry couldn't help myself, back to the story**) we could hide here until the ghost came and picked us up and knowing Hera she will here faster than light speed.

"Spector one to spector two, come in" I transmitted while keeping an eye on Ezra, the boy was shivering a little holding on to the back of the chair with what little strength he had left.

"Spector two here, Kanan where are you? are you and Ezra alright? you have been missing for weeks"she said back.

She must have been waiting for one of us to call. Trust Hera to go all mother hen on the two of us, "Hera, I am transmitting our coordinates right now. I am fine mostly but Ezra needs help, he is pretty much broken from head to foot, I will do what I can for him here but he will heal faster back on the ship"I said before transmitting where we were to her.

"We will be there soon, spector two out"she said before cutting out.

"Master where are we? was that Hera?"Ezra said, his voice so soft I had a hard time hearing it.

"Yes that was her, Hera will be here for us soon. She will soon fuss over us for what happened and as for where we are...we are on a small moon that will help hide us from the empire until the ghost can pick us up, which I know will be soon"I told him, pulling him up into my arms, as I could see that he was wobbly and was almost falling.

Tie's were not really built for more than one person any way, and that's how the crew on the ghost found us, asleep and in each others arms.

A few days later

I was meditating on my bed, when Ezra came in. The boy still looked like he needed more time to recover but I could see some thing was wrong. Ezra was shivering, holding himself together with his arms wrapped around himself and before I could ask what was wrong he raced in and wrapped himself around me.

"Ezra,what..."I started to ask, when the young padawan said one word "Inquisitor" and that was enough of a explanation as to his manor.

"I know Ezra, but he wont get us again, not without a fight"I said holding the boy closer.

Since our escape I had heard the sith's voice in my mind, trying to hurt me in some way and if he was doing it to me, he was definitely doing it to my padawan, but I knew I could take it...Ezra right now wasn't strong enough to fight off the evil presence, so I did some thing for him that I knew I would only do for him.

I blocked the inquisitor out of Ezra's mind by using our bond, strengthening his mental walls, by weakening my own. I felt the sith's voice double in my mind but I walled the voice into its own place in my mind, so that every time the inquisitor tried to attack Ezra or myself like this, the voice would go into that place and be lost.

"Kanan...master, what did you do?"Ezra asked looking up at me with his electric blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it"I said then seeing he did I continued before he could ask me "why?" "I did this for you because you are my light".

And I would be his light in time too, I just knew it. For my light, I would be there for him no matter what I had to do. Ezra would never fall, and if he did I would be there to catch him. I would do this for him, my family, my son.

**An: like it?this is the longest story that is not a chapter story I have ever writen. this is supposed to be a one shot but if enough people want it I will be willing to write Ezra's side of the story. so tell me what you think, also I am writing a multi chapter fic that is going to be dealing with Kanan's and Ezra's past and I have some ideas on this but if you have any ideas that you would like me to do please tell me. **


	2. heads up

**Not a chapter**

**Just a quick author's note to let all of you know that I am writing Ezra's side of Kanan's light right now and I hope to have it up in a few days. Also I am still wanting ideas for Kanan's past, whether it is his temple days or after I don't mind. There's also some thing I would like to know and I have checked around for it, does any one know where Kanan was when order 66 came down?**

**Any way, may the force be with you, always**

**NewDawnFox**


End file.
